History of Cheza
by Karin0097
Summary: What would happen if Vegeta had two daughters? What if his second daughter could bring about the end of the world? Vegeta OOC First fanfic for dbz so no flames please! Rated to be safe! COMPLETED
1. New Baby Cheza

Disclaimer: Look I own nothing so no suing ok?

****

Chapter One

Vegeta paced around the waiting room of the West City Hospital anxiously. What could be taking so long? He couldn't stop pacing. If he did he might kill the next nurse that happened to walk by.

"Father, if you don't stop pacing your going to wear a hole into the floor." Trunks said cautiously from his chair.

"Geez daddy. Were you this spastic when I was born?" Bra asked while she sat and filed her nails. Vegeta, however, wasn't listening to either of them.

_" The baby wasn't supposed to be here for another month and a half!" _he yelled inside his head. _"Oh no. What if-"_

"Mr. Vegeta.." a nurse asked from the door way. Vegeta looked at her quickly with a question in his eyes. "Uh.. you can come in now sir."

Vegeta shoved his way passed the frightened nurse and almost ran to Bulma's room. He opened the door quietly and peeked inside.

Bulma had her hair down and was she was holding a small bundle in a pink blanket. Vegeta walked to the bed being careful not to wake the small baby in his wife's arms.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and smiled softly. "It's a girl." she whispered softly and looked back at the small bundle. "What should we name her, Vegeta?"

Vegeta stood their quietly in thought for a minute before speaking.

"Cheza." Bulma looked back at Vegeta.

"Cheza." she repeated. "I like it. " Bulma was quiet for a minute. "Do you want to hold her Vegeta?" Vegeta nodded silently and took the small baby into his arms.

_"She's so tiny."_ he thought as he looked at her face. Cheza moved her arm a little as she slept and made the blanket fall off her arm. Vegeta nearly gasped when he saw the little black tail wrapped around her hand.

"She...has a tail?" he questioned still gaping at his new daughter's abnormality. Bulma nodded and put her hand on the tail.

"The doctors said they could cut it off if we wanted them to." Vegeta shook his head.

"Trunks and Bra never had tails before, but I could train her to be able to control her ape form. When she's older of course." Bulma nodded in approval while Vegeta thought about how powerful his new little girl was going to be when she was older.

"MOM... IS IT A GIRL? HUH? IS IT?" Bra asked exasperatedly as she burst into the room. Bulma chuckled and nodded.

"YEAH! I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!" Bra cheered as she pranced around the room. Suddenly, little Cheza stirred slightly and began to cry softly.

Bulma took the small child back into her arms and calmed her down.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to wake... What's her name?" Bra asked as she quiet parading around the room.

"Cheza." Vegeta said quietly as he walked out of the room so every one else could see the new baby.

_"One day she will be the strongest of all. My little Cheza."_


	2. Attempted Super Saiyin

YEAH! I GOT TWO REVIEWS! Ok. I know that's not really a lot but it is to me so tough. Thank you Areiko and Kate your reviews meant a lot. And for those of you that haven't reviewed yet please do so. I love to read them. Well, no one wants to here me blabber so here's the next chapter for History of Cheza! Enjoy!

NOTE: This chapter takes place six years after Cheza is born.

****

CHAPTER TWO

Little six year old Cheza sat by her father on the floor in the gravity chamber, panting heavily. Her short, boyish black hair stuck to her head with sweat while her long monkey-like tail wiped the trickling beads of perspiration off her forehead.

"Daddy?" she said softly as she lay down on her back.

"Hm?" Vegeta asked as he looked at his youngest daughter.

"can girls go super saiyin?" she inquired curiously. Vegeta remained quiet for a moment, thinking it over.

"I'm not sure." he admitted truthfully. "It has never been done before." Cheza let this soak in for a minute before she stood up and looked at her father.

"Well, get up. I need to train three times as hard if I'm going to be the first female super saiyin." she insisted as she pulled at his arm for him to stand as well.

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's determination. He stood up and stretch ed his arms a little.

"All right. First, we have to see what your maximum power level is. " he said as he stepped back a little. Cheza nodded silently and powered up to her highest. Her hair stood straight up and the bottoms of her training pant billowed outwards slightly.

_"Amazing. I didn't know she had this much power. If she was just a little more powerful she would most likely reach super saiyin." _ Vegeta thought as he watched Cheza.

"Good. Now try to go higher." Vegeta commanded, anxious to see if she could do it. Cheza closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. Her aura flared causing her hair to flicker gold.

"Come on! You've almost got it!" Vegeta said through gritted teeth. Cheza clutched her eyes closed and clenched her fists. Electricity sparked from her body and Vegeta could feel the earth quaking from her power.

Finally, Cheza collapsed to her hands and knee, here hair still black. Vegeta walked forward and crouched down next to her, patting her on the back.

"You were very close, Cheza. You should be proud." he said to her as she panted.

"It's not good enough." she replied angrily as she forced herself to her feet. "I need to train more. I will be a super saiyin." she swore as she clenched her fists again." "I want to try again." she demanded as she looked at her father. Vegeta frowned.

"You need to rest a little before you try again." he warned.

"Just let me try one more time. Please? I know I can do it." she begged.

"All right." Vegeta gave in. "But only once." Cheza grinned and began to power up.

_"I will become a super saiyin this time." _she thought as her hair began to flicker again. "Almost... there." she growled through gritted teeth. The entire gravity room started to shake with Cheza's increasing power. Cheza opened her eyes which were also flickering green.

The glass on the door and windows shattered and sparks flew from the control panel. The gravity automatically turned off and Cheza began to float about three feet off the floor.

"Cheza, power down!" Vegeta yelled from the floor.

_"No, child. You can handle this." _hissed a raspy female voice in Cheza's mind.

"No, I can't. I'm going to hurt daddy if I don't stop." she countered as she tried to power down.

_"I don't think so!"_ yelled the voice. Cheza felt a searing pain run through her entire body. She screamed out in pain, causing the earth to shake harder.

"Cheza!" Vegeta yelled out as his daughter went higher, still screaming.

"Vegeta, what's going on!" Vegeta looked outside the broken window to see a Bulma a few feet away. Another quake, much harder than the last, hit the earth causing the gravity room to collapse.

After the rubble cleared, Bulma saw Vegeta sitting on his knees pushing rather large pieces of metal and electronics out of his way.

"Cheza!" he called out. "Cheza, answer me!" No answer. "Bulma, go call Kakarott for help! NOW!"

Bulma nodded and ran and called Goku and everyone for help and then ran back out side to help Vegeta.

WITH CHEZA

Darkness. No sound or light. The pain had become a dull throb in her wrists now. She couldn't move, couldn't think.

"Cheza!" Who was that? They sounded so far away. "Cheza!"

"Da...ddy?" Cheza choked out. "I'm here... help...me."

_"No one can help you now, my dear. You belong to Queen Ice now." _That voice. There it was again. Cheza attempted to move but instead made herself bleed more than she already was. _"The inscriptions are in place. Our new era will come soon enough. And it is all thanks to you, my dear." _And the voice left leaving Cheza alone and in pain.

Suddenly, a bright light filled her eyes and blinded her.

"Cheza!" Vegeta gasped as he looked at the numerous wounds on his child. "Cheza, look at me!" he demanded. All Cheza heard was someone very far away calling out for her. And then darkness.

R AND R PLEASE!


	3. In the Darkness

Hey everyone! I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love to read them. And if you have any questions about the story, please feel free to ask. Well, this is still in the six years after Cheza's birth so here we are.

****

CHAPTER THREE

CHEZA'S POV

"Huh? Where am I?" All I could see was darkness. I heard someone crying, but they were so far away. I could also hear a male voice but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Where was this place? Why couldn't I see and who was crying? They sounded so familiar from what I could hear.

Suddenly, I felt myself falling and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fly back up. I fell into a rather large pond of ice cold water. I came up gasping for air and looking up at the blood red sky. I pulled myself out of the water, shivering. I could feel my tail swishing behind me but I couldn't see it.

I ran a hand over it, since that's what my mother did when I had woken up with a nightmare, to comfort myself. But its texture felt different. I moved it in front of me so I could see it, but instead of my usual black monkey-like tail, there was a white foxish one with an ice blue tip.

I jumped in surprise and fell back into the shallow part of the water. I looked down at my reflection and nearly screamed.

My hair was white with the same ice blue tips as my tail. And it went wall past my waist. My eyes weren't coal black any more. Instead, they were a piercing gold. I ran a finger around my eyes and realized I also had claws and fangs. But the two things that scared me the most were the strange black marking all over my arms and my legs and the two blue fox ears a top my head.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered as I held my head in my hands. I felt like crying but I'm much too proud for that.

I decided, after a few minutes, that sitting here trying to figure out what happened wouldn't do any good.

I stood up and tried to blast off from the water. It took me a few tries but I finally got into the air. I got over the tops of the trees and froze. There was my home, burning.

(A/N: I thought about stopping here but decided not to so here is the rest of the chapter.)

I don't know how long I floated there but I finally got my bearings and landed in front of my house. My mother always told me to never go into a burning building but, I had to find my family.

I burst through the front door and flew up the elevator shaft to our 'apartment' on the fifth floor, since the elevator was in the basement.

"Mommy!" I yelled when I reached my floor. "Trunks! Bra! Where are you!" I walked into the living room and instantly felt tears spring to my eyes. there lay my mother, sister, and brother, dead, and bleeding on the floor.

I tore my eyes away from their mangled bodies and looked out of a giant hole in the wall.(That was how the smoke was getting out.) I walked over to it without meaning to and looked down... to see my daddy below. Dead.

I fell to my knees, gripping the sides of the hole.

"No." I whispered in pain. "This can't be happening. NNNOOO!"

NORMAL POV

"NNNOOO!" Cheza sat up screaming in a cold sweat, in the hospital wing of Capsule Corp. She felt across her head but her fox ears were gone. Her tail swished in front of her and it was her normal(A/N: If you can call having a tail normal ) black monkey tail.

Vegeta busted through the door with Bulma, Trunks, and Bra right behind him. Bulma practically ran to her youngest daughter and pulled her close to her.

"Cheza, it's ok. Your safe." Bulma cooed softly as the six year old cried uncontrollably. "What's wrong honey?"

Cheza just shook her head and continued weeping. Bulma looked up with a worried air about her and looked straight at Vegeta. Vegeta nodded, getting a message from her look, and ushered the worried Trunks and Bra out of the room before coming and sitting on the bed next to Bulma and Cheza.

Vegeta put his hand on Cheza's back in a claming manner and let her cry.

Finally, Cheza cried herself back to sleep.

"Vegeta I'm really worried now. She's never acted this way before." Bulma said as she held her daughter in her arms. "What do you think scared her so much?"

"I'm not sure, but I know it couldn't' have been her little accident n the gravity room. She's been through worse than that." Vegeta said gruffly.

"I guess your right." Bulma said as she stood up with Cheza still cradled in her arms. But as she stood, twenty to thirty small blue marble like gems fell off her lap and rolled onto the floor.

"What are those?" Bulma asked in awe. Vegeta bent down and picked one up, examining it closely.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Vegeta mumbled half to himself and then stood up. Bulma tucked Chez into bed and then picked up the remaining gems.

"They are so beautiful." she said. "But, where did they come from? I didn't see them on the bed before." Vegeta shrugged and took one last look at Cheza before he and Bulma left the room to let her sleep in peace.

They should have look at Cheza's right arm first because the bite, acquired a few years a go, was glowing a lethal black.

Well, there ya go. Chapter three. Bet you all want to know what bite I'm talking about? HHHMMMMM? Well, I would like three new reviews before I post my next chapter. So, until then please R and R!


	4. The Bite

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, I wasn't exactly done with my next chapter yet. But I have got two chaps typed up and ready to post and number six on its way! YEAH! Well, here you all go, chapter four! (And thank you to all my reviewers!)

NOTE This chapter takes place three years after Cheza's **BIRTH**. It's kind of like a flashback, and this should clear up anything about the bite. And I already have a good idea about a sequel for this but I'm not telling anything just yet so enjoy!

****

CHAPTER FOUR

"Are you ready yet, birthday girl?" Bulma asked her smallest daughter. Cheza smiled and nodded.

"Mom, Chi Chi just called. Everything is ready at her house." Bra said as she entered the living room. "Your not seriously going to let her wear that, are you!"

Cheza looked down at her saiyin armor her father had given her. It was a black body suit and white boots and gloves with a chest plate and shoulder guards. (A/N: Basically, it looks like Gohan's armor when he was on Namek.)

"What's wrong with my armor?" she asked innocently, her coal black eyes reflecting her curiosity and her black tail swishing behind her.

"There's nothing wrong with it, it's just I thought you were wearing that blue dress we bought last week." Bra answered scratching her head. Cheza stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest.

"One, you picked it out. And two, I don't wear dresses." she huffed, stubbornly and walked out of the room. Acting like she was the queen of Sheba. (Or the Princess of Saiyins. LOL)

"She is defiantly your father's daughter." Bulma said as a sweat drop formed on the back of her head.

"Mom, I think we have a small problem." Trunks said as he walked in.

"What's wrong, dear?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"Well...Dad is not exactly...here."

"WHAT! HOW CAN HE NOT BE HERE! WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!" Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs. She started pacing around the room throwing every cuss word she knew into the air.

Suddenly, something outside exploded, throwing up black smoke and ash.

"Cheza! She's outside!" Bulma ran out the back door, forgetting her anger for the moment, trunks and Bra trailing behind. they all burst out the back door to see... Cheza rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Mommy, look what I did to the tree.!" She yelled excitedly as her tail flicked behind her in joy. Bulma, Trunks, and Bra all anime fell. Bulma recovered first though.

"Cheza Maria Briefs! What have I told you about blowing things up!" Cheza instantly stopped laughing and looked at the ground in shame.

"I just blasted it. I'm sorry, mommy." she said sadly, putting on a mask of sadness. Her bottom lip poked out in a pouting manner and her eyes turned so soft Bulma couldn't help but forget her anger. Bulma sighed and picked her youngest daughter giving her a hug.

"Aww. It's ok. But don't do it again ok."

"Ok." Cheza agreed as she flashed a thumbs up to her siblings. She could be quiet the little actress when she wanted.

"Hey you guys!" Goku greeted cheerfully as Bulma landed her plane in front of Chi Chi's house. (A/N: Goku is in his adult form in this fic. Just to tell you in case you didn't all ready know.)

"Hi Kakarot!" Cheza said as she walked up to him and punched him in the knee. "Where's Pan?"

"Cheza!" Pan yelled as she ran and picked up the three year old and spun her around. (A/N: Let's just say that Pan is 8 in this fic.)

"Pan!" Cheza cheered and hugged the older girl. "Can we go to the spring? Please Pan? Can we?" she begged.

"Sure. Let's go." Pan said as she lifted into the air, Cheza close behind.

"I'll be back in a little while, mommy." Cheza called back as she flew away as fast as she could.

Bulma waved goodbye as Goku looked around.

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma fumed at the question and stomped inside, leaving Goku confused.

"Cheza! Wait up!" Pan yelled after her. Cheza didn't listen and continued going as fast as she could. she shot up through the canopy of trees and faced the bright, open sky. She allowed herself to fall backwards a few feet before flying back upwards. she loved to fly. There were few things in life that she loved to do, but flying was her favorite. and spending time with her father.

Suddenly, a small flash of white zipped by below.

_"What is that?" _ Cheza thought curiously as she flew down to inspect the mysterious blur. she landed in a small clearing and looked around. _"Where did it go?"_

The next thing Cheza knew, she was lying on her back with a growling white fox, twice her size, on top of her. Its piercing red eyes bored into her black ones. Cheza finally knocked the beast off and stood up. The fox jumped at her again but she dodged. the fox was foaming at the mouth and kept attacking until Cheza was on her back again. _"Uh oh."_

****

MEANWHILE...

Vegeta was on his way to Goku's for Cheza's party. He had been training and had almost forgotten about his youngest child's birthday. But how could he forget? He just gave her that new armor yesterday. But things had been rather hectic lately.

"Cheza! Where are you!" Vegeta broke out of his thoughts to see Pan flying over a small forest.

"What's going on?" Pan turned and looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Have you seen Cheza?" Pan asked a little worriedly.

"No. Wh-" Vegeta was cut off in mid sentence by a cry of pain below.

****

BACK TO CHEZA

The red eyed monster quickly sunk its razor sharp fangs deep into Cheza's right forearm. She cried out in shock and pain. The beast pulled its head back up, blood dripping from its jaws.

Cheza freed her other arm and sent the fox flying with her energy attack. The angry animal shook its head and prepared to attack again. but Vegeta sent several shots at it, blowing it to HFIL.

"Cheza! What happened!" Pan screeched as she sat by the three year old. Cheza had her hand over her arm, trying to keep it from bleed so much. Vegeta sat by her and carefully pulled her hand away. Blood poured down her arm along with a purple liquid.

"Daddy..." Vegeta looked at Cheza's half-closed, glazed over eyes. "I'm...tired." Cheza fell forward, her eyes closed and her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta hurriedly picked Cheza up and flew to her awaiting party.

"Wow, Chi Chi. This is delicious." Bulma commented as she ate another piece of chicken. Chi Chi smiled and set out more plates before setting a chocolate cake on the counter. It read 'Happy Third, Cheza!'

"Perfect. Now all we need is the birthday girl." Chi Chi said happily.

"Mother!" Trunks yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

"Uh... What's the matter, Trunks?" Bulma asked as she set her coffee mug down.

"It's Cheza! Come on!" Bulma and Chi Chi followed Trunks outside where Vegeta was landing with Cheza in his arms, her own arm still bleeding.

"I...I'll go get the first aid kit." Chi Chi said as she rushed back inside. Bulma looked from Cheza to Vegeta then back again.

"What...What happened?" Bulma asked quietly as she ran her fingers through Cheza's wild hair.

"We aren't exactly sure but it looked like this really big fox thing wanted Cheza for a snack." Pan said hurriedly as she hugged her mother. Vegeta nodded in agreement as Chi Chi ran back outside, carrying a lot of bandages and peroxide.

Cheza opened her eyes a few hours later, not saying a word. There was something different about her. She didn't smile when she saw her mother and sister sleeping in the chairs by her bed. Instead, she got up quietly and slipped out of the house.

It was dark outside, no one around. she heard something rustle in a bush on her left and instantly blasted it. She scoffed at the dead roasting bird, instead of feeling terrible like she did every time she hurt a breathing, living being.

Vegeta came outside, having heard the explosion. Cheza's back was to him but he could tell she was looking at the bird she had just killed.

"Cheza, what are you doing?" He asked gruffly as he stepped up beside her.

"There's is something out here." she said after a moment and looked around. Vegeta looked down at Cheza, puzzled. He didn't sense any thing except for the people inside. And why was Cheza acting like she was twenty instead of only three?

Cheza quickly snapped her head to the right and threw an energy bomb at a tree. The tree caught fire and a black, charcoaled thing fell out. Cheza cocked her head to the side and walked over to the strange person-like thing.

It looked almost like a normal human except its ears were pointed and its blank eyes were orange.

"What is it?" Cheza asked herself quietly. Vegeta shrugged and examined it a little more before incinerating it.

"Come on. Your mother will be worried if you aren't in bed." Vegeta said as he picked Cheza up and carried her inside, still puzzled by their new discovery.

DUN DUN DUN! What is the strange thing? Why did that thing attack our beloved Cheza? Why am I asking all these dumb questions! If you want to know leave a review. I would like at least three new reviews. so R and R!


	5. The Begining of the End: How it Started

Hey everybody! I'm back. Now, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, but I'm updating any way. I didn't write this story for nothing. Anyway, this part of the story takes place fifteen years after Cheza's **BIRTH. **And the rest of the story will go on in this time period. I've finished writing this out too and am working on the sequel. But we'll talk more about that later.

****

CHAPTER FIVE

Wham! Pan was sent flying through several trees as Cheza punched her hard in the stomach. She instantly got back up and flew towards her younger friend, fists raised. Cheza flew up ,using the sun as a blinder, and then back down, her long jet black hair trailing behind her like a silky banner. She slammed Pan into the ground and landed.

"Ow. Man, Cheza. Do you have to hit so hard?" Pan whined as she rubbed her bruised cheek. The fifteen year old Cheza stood next to her examining her fists.

"Cheza had changed so much since her childhood. She was at least five foot four now and her wild black hair was much longer. (A:N It goes to the middle of her back.) The only things that hadn't changed were her tail, determination, and that piercing look she gave. Like she couldn't feel anything.

"Sorry." she replied unemotionally as she looked towards the sky. "You better start home. It's going to rain soon." Pan looked up as well. The dark clouds that loomed above them did not look too inviting. Pan got up, doubling over a little. Cheza had broken at least three ribs, but no big.

"Ok. Well, see you later, Chez." And with that said Pan took off towards the city while Cheza flew in the opposite direction.

Pan let herself into her house, hoping to sneak past her mom.

"Pan, is that you?" Too late.

"Yes, mom. Just got back from-"

"Training?" Videl walked into the room and nearly gasped when she saw Pan's bruised face. "Oh, Pan. Cheza again?"

"Yeah but she didn't mean to. You know how Chez is." Pan yelped when Videl touched her rib cage.

"That's it. I've had enough of this. You come home everyday bruised, bloody, and sore. I'm calling Bulma now and telling her about her youngest daughter's actions."

"No, mom. It's not Cheza's fault. She just can't completely control her powers. Please don't call Bulma." Videl looked at her daughter.

"It's too late for that now."

Cheza was just speeding over the forest close to Capsule Corp. when she stopped. No one was home any way so she could stay out for a little longer. Perching herself on a tree branch she sat back and thought about what her mom would yell about tonight. Her room or her not eating again?

Suddenly, Cheza gripped her right forearm in pain. Her scar was burning. Again. The pain subsided and then the blood came. It poured out of her arm like a waterfall. Damn. Why did this always happen? Cheza pulled some bandages out of her pocket and rewrapped the wound before eating a Sensu bean.

Ever since she had made the gravity chamber collapse so long ago, this had happened. The pain and the bleeding. and the nightmares. She would wake up frequently with nightmares of glowing electric blue eyes and her killing her entire family. Bra always died first from Cheza breaking her neck. Then Trunks with and energy blast. Bulma went next from a kick to the back, snapping her spine. But Vegeta's was the most horrific. She would form a dragon of black flames and it would devour him right before her eyes.

Cheza broke from her thoughts and looked to the sky. It was almost sunset now so she left her perch and flew home to an angry Bulma.

"Cheza Kisara Briefs! This is the third time this month that I have gotten a call from Videl! Pan's face is bruised beyond belief and she has five broken ribs! What do you have to say for yourself!" Bulma screeched at Cheza who was sitting on the couch, her arms folded.

"Well, I'm sorry Pan isn't nearly as strong as I am! She should train more so then she wouldn't get injured as much!" Cheza yelled back jumping off of the couch.

"Don't raise your voice to me, young lady! I've had it with your attitude! Tomorrow you start going to school! No more training! I forbid it!" Cheza's jaw dropped.

"What! Mom, you can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am. No more fighting. You are going to be a refined young woman whether you like it or not." Bulma said, authority clear in her voice. Cheza glared at her mother.

"I hate you, bitch! I'll never go to school! I'm a fighter! I'm a saiyin and you can't change that!" Cheza screamed as she ran to her room. Locking the door behind her, she grabbed a back pack and stuffed her armor in it. Opening the window, she jumped out and looked down at her house.

"Cheza get down here this instant!" Bulma yelled from the yard. Vegeta came out of the gravity chamber obviously pissed.

"What are you screaming about, woman!" Bulma glared at him.

"Your youngest daughter is in a world of trouble right now! Now, get her down here!" Vegeta growled and looked up at his daughter. This happened on a daily basis.

"Cheza, come down here. We'll talk this out." Usually that's all Vegeta had to say, but it wouldn't work this time.

"No! You're just going to take her side!" Cheza yelled back. She lifted her hand and blasted her home, the roof collapsing.

"Cheza! Stop that now!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted off towards his daughter. Cheza's tail flickered white and her eyes gold. She dropped her bag as her hair changed color to a shocking white.

"Go to hell!" And with that said she sent hundreds of knifes of black energy at her Vegeta. Several pierced his arms and legs while a few hit his chest.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed from the ground as he fell. Cheza's eyes widened as her hair returned to normal.

_'What have I done?'_ Cheza gripped her head as images of her nightmare flashed before her eyes. Vegeta was swallowed by her cursed dragon in her mind.

"Vegeta! Open your eyes! Please!" Bulma begged. Trunks and Bra ran outside gasping when they saw their father in a pool of blood.

Both siblings looked up at Cheza who turned and flew away, tear gems falling from her eyes as she sped away. It was all her fault.


	6. The Begining of the End: Kidnapped

Alright! Here's another chapter.

****

CHAPTER SIX

_'How could I do that? He's my father and I just attacked him.' _ Cheza thought miserably as she landed in a cave deep in the mountains. She sat down on the cold, rocky floor, her tear gems rolling across the floor.

'_I couldn't control myself. It just happened.'_ She looked down at her hands. Her fingernails were long, sharp claws. _'What is happening to me?'_

"Che...za." Vegeta whispered in his sleep. Bulma grasped his hand as she cried uncontrollably. He was in so much pain, but she couldn't hate her own daughter for injuring him.

"Why? Why did she do this? We've fought before but she would never purposely harm Vegeta. She always listened to him." Bulma said aloud wiping the tears from her eyes. "I never realized how similar they really are. They both live to fight and become stronger."

'_I'm a saiyin and you can't change that!' _Cheza's voice rang through Bulma's mind. She hadn't said half saiyin and she had been right. She wasn't only half. She was just like her father. Bulma laid her head down on the bed next to Vegeta's. This was all her fault.

"Bulma..." Bulma's head shot up to see Vegeta groggily open his eyes. He looked over at her and wiped away a stray tear. "No more tears."

Bulma nodded and smiled. He was ok. But her happiness diminished when the pain staking memory of Cheza's angry face came back.

"Vegeta, she's gone. Cheza left us. Goku has searched everywhere and so has Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Pan. They can't find her." Bulma cried, tears springing back into her eyes. Vegeta sat up and stood, ignoring his injuries.

"I bet there's is one place they haven't looked." and with that he left the room to find his youngest daughter.

Cheza slept soundly in her cave, curled up on the floor. No dreams plagued her mind now so she made no sounds. While she slumbered, a dark figure entered the cold cave and looked down at her, orange eyes glinting in the darkness.

Not making a sound, it stooped down and picked up the sleeping saiyin. Cheza's eyes flashed open and she sprung out of the creatures arms, sending several energy attacks at it. The creature fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Quick, over here." yelled a voice right outside the cave. Cheza raced out to be met by a hoard of purple, blue, and green skinned monsters. Each had either a long sword or bow staff in their hands, ready to attack.

Cheza took off into the sky but was quickly shot in the shoulder and side by long black arrows. She quickly fell back to the earth, blood seeping out of her side. She tried to push herself off of the hard ground but fell back down. One of the monsters stooped in front of her, looking at her face.

"This is the one. Take her back to the fortress." Another creature picked her up, but not before ripping the two arrows out of her side and shoulder. Cheza was in too much pain to care what happened now. She just wanted to kick all the things asses right now and she couldn't do that. So, she stayed silent as the creatures carried her away from the cave. The only thing she could think was, _'What happens now?'_ And then, she fell unconscious.

"Cheza!" Vegeta yelled as he flew through the mountains. His shoulder and chest were wrapped tightly and so were his arms. His legs hadn't suffered as much as the rest of him.

Landing lightly at the entrance to a cave he froze. A creature with dark brown skin and no hair lay their in a puddle of blood.

'_I've seen this before.'_ he thought. An image of when Cheza was younger came to mind. She blasted a tree and out fell the same creature that was before him now.

He glanced down at the ground outside of the cave and not too far away lay to black arrows. He quickly went and picked them up, examining them. the sent of Cheza's blood filled his nostrils. Dropping the arrows he scanned the area. A trail of blood was heading east. So, naturally, he followed it. Not sure of what lay ahead.

It was cold and dark. Cheza opened her eyes and looked around the small room she was in. Nothing there except the bed she was laying on. She sat up holding her head.

"Damn. My head is killing me." she moaned.

"Glad you have finally awoken. Now, we can proceed." Cheza shot out of the bed and took up a fighting stance. "And already on the offensive. You will make an excellent soldier."

A tall woman with long dark green hair and electric blue eyes stepped out of the corner to Cheza's left. Her ghostly features made Cheza cringe.

"Just who the hell are you?" Cheza growled forming two ki blasts in her hands.

"I am Queen Ice. And you are my new soldier." Cheza fell to her knees as a monster with dark brown skin and red hair injected her with a crystal clear serum into the back of her neck.

"What are...you doing...to me?" she gasped out as pain overtook her senses.

"Just turning you into your truest form." Queen Ice cackled. Cheza's hair grew longer and turned snow white. Her normal black monkey-like tail turned into a foxish white one. Two fox ears sprung from her scalp as fangs grew in her mouth. Finally, while gripping the floor with all her might, a bright flash emitted from her body.

After the light died away, the demon Cheza stood before Queen Ice, her amber eyes glazed over with evil.

"Good little girl. Now, your saiyin father is coming to see you. How about you meet him at the front gate?" Demon Cheza nodded and left the room...to destroy her father once and for all.


	7. The Long Awaited Fight

I'm so sorry this update has taken forever! I had major writers block and I couldn't think. And to those of you how were reading my avatar fic, I didn't have a spring board so it's gone for good. I might revise it but anyway, here is the long awaited chapter and I will try my hardest to type up the last chapter today or tomorrow. Enjoy!

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

Vegeta sped over the tops of trees, following the scent of Cheza's blood. He was almost there. He could feel it. Finally, clearing the last tree, he saw the stronghold where Cheza was. Monsters stood in front, protecting the stone walls from attack. But what really caught Vegeta's eye was the young girl with the long white hair in front.

"Cheza?" Vegeta asked in disbelief as he landed in front of her. "What happened to you?"

_'Daddy! Get away, please! I can't control my body!'_ Cheza screamed in her mind as she tried to reach for him. Cheza lifted her hand against her will and fired more of the black knifes at Vegeta. He quickly evaded them and landed again.

"Cheza! Don't you recognize me?" Vegeta said as he blocked her punches. He threw his fist forward to beat her off. Cheza fell back but instantly began attacking him again.

_'Daddy! Run! Get away!'_ Cheza begged in her mind. But her body kept attacking Vegeta, sending him flying through trees. Vegeta pushed himself back up and blocked more attacks. He finally grabbed her fists and looked her in the eyes.

"Cheza! Snap out of it! Don't let them control you!" Vegeta commanded. Cheza blasted him off and continued with her onslaught.

_'How am I going to get through to her? She doesn't recognize me.'_ Vegeta thought as his youngest daughter sent numerous energy blasts at him. then, she stopped and dropped back to the ground.

"How do you like my new pet, Vegeta?" Queen Ice asked as she stepped up beside Cheza.

"Your doing this to her!" Vegeta growled from his spot above them, clenching his fists.

"Yes. I made her reach her ultimate potential. Of course, she still hasn't become a full demon. But her demon cells should overtake her saiyin ones, just like they did her human ones." Queen Ice said as she smirked up at Vegeta. "Your daughter is the only being in any universe that has the energy needed to handle this kind of power."

"I'll destroy you!" Vegeta yelled as he threw a rather powerful attack at the despicable Queen Ice. Cheza jumped in front of the smirking queen and deflected the attack. Her arm was injured but she showed no pain.

"Cheza, you have to listen to me! Queen Ice is trying to split us apart!" Vegeta protested as Cheza flew at him and fired several energy blasts, one hitting his shoulder. " Cheza, please, stop this now! I know you don't want to hurt me. Fight it!" But Cheza continued to attack. Feeling his heart break as he saw his youngest daughter's eyes filled with hatred Vegeta stopped and let Cheza hit him.

_'What's this?' _Queen Ice thought as she watched Vegeta allow Cheza to pummel him.

"Fight...back." Cheza growled as she hit Vegeta again, knocking him to the ground. Vegeta looked up at his youngest daughter, his face bloody and bruised.

"Cheza" She stopped for a moment. Vegeta's voice was soft. Not his usual rough tone. She put her hands down and looked at him. "I know this isn't how you want things to be." Vegeta said softly as he grabbed his daughters hands and pulled her into an embrace. A real embrace. 

"Remember when I almost lost you when the gravity chamber collapsed? I swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to you. And... I failed." Vegeta said, hugging his daughter tighter. "I'm...sorry. I let this happen to you. Please...forgive me."

"Dad...dy?" Cheza gasped out as Vegeta held her.

"Yes. It's me." Vegeta said in her ear. "And your my little saiyin warrior. No one can control you." Cheza's arms encircled Vegeta's neck and she buried her face into his shoulder.

" Daddy, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to do this to you. I'm sorry, too. So sorry."

"That's my girl. Now," Vegeta pulled back and looked in his daughters determined face, "Let's kill this bitch." Cheza nodded in agreement and helped Vegeta stand.

"How? How did you break my spell?" Queen Ice choked as Cheza and Vegeta blew all of the demon army into the next life together. Cheza grabbed Queen Ice by the neck and began choking her.

"You should have learned that you can't control a saiyin." And with those final words, Cheza's hands began glowing, causing hundreds of black shadow knives to form, and Queen Ice was no more.

"Good, now let's go home. Your mother has been crying ever since you left." Vegeta said as he lifted into the air. Cheza dropped Queen Ice's still, cold body and looked after her father.

"Home. Yeah." Cheza replied sadly. Something in her bright amber eyes seemed almost sad though as she followed after her father.

Only one chapter left! Wah! Once again sorry it tok so long to update. Major block! I start school Thursday so I'll probably update a little more. Please Rand R!


	8. Saying Goddbye

****

CHAPTER EIGHT

"My baby! Oh, mommy missed you!" Bulma cried as she held Cheza. Cheza tried not to growl and snap at her mother but it was a losing battle.

"Mom, cut it ou-OUCH!" Cheza jumped back as Bulma pulled her fox like ear. "Mom, don't do that! It hurts!" Cheza snapped, nursing her ear.

"I'm sorry, dear. But I'm just so...astonished. Your hair is lovely though. You'll really have to fight back the boys now." Bulma said cheerfully. She wasn't mad anymore. She was just glad her daughter was back.

"Still, those ears are something." Bra said, reaching her hand out to feel. Cheza moved to the side, covering both of ears.

"It's her tail I'm curious about. How did it turn white?" Goku asked as he yanked on it. Cheza gave out a small yelp and smacked Goku in the head.

"Hey, I don't go around pulling your tail, Kakkorot!"

"You still have Vegeta's personality though." Goku laughed. Cheza growled at him and went outside. Vegeta was leaning against the railing with his eyes closed. Cheza sighed and perched herself on the top railing.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked cracking one eyes open.

"I...I can't stay, dad." Vegeta stood up straight and gaped at her.

"And why, exactly, is that?" Cheza looked at his face and then his wrapped up shoulder. She sighed again and looked across the yard.

"I'm not human anymore. I'm still half saiyin but...my demon side. I can't control it completely." Vegeta stood there quietly.

"Where will you go?" He finally asked, breaking the silence between him and Cheza.

"When Queen Ice was controlling me, she said something about a place called Demon World. If I go there, maybe I can learn to control myself better." Cheza turned to face Vegeta. "Dad, I don't want to hurt any one else. If I don't go..." Cheza turned away again. Visions of her blasting Vegeta that night she was kidnapped flashed through her mind. She broke out of it when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"If you have to go, I won't stop you." Cheza turned and smiled at Vegeta.

"Thank you." She climbed down and gave him a tight hug. Vegeta hugged her back and scratched behind her ears.

"You better get going. Otherwise your mother will never let you leave." He said sadly. Cheza looked up at her father and nodded. Letting go of Vegeta, she lifted herself into the air before him.

"I love you, daddy." She replied, a small tear gem falling from her eye. Turning to leave, Cheza waved one last time and took off. Vegeta watched until he couldn't see her anymore. Reaching down, he picked up the small, light blue crystal and put it into his pocket.

"I love you, too, Cheza."

Oh how sweet! I wrote about fifty drafts for this chapter but I like this one the best. What awaits our beloved Cheza in the demon world though? R and R! I need to know three things: 1.) Who thinks I should write a sequel? 2 ) Should it be a yuyuhakusho and dbz crossover? 3.) If so, should Cheza fall for Hiei or Kurama? Please review, I like them! Later days.


End file.
